Foriegn exchange students
by CQuintero
Summary: Two people meet. Fall in love.


LOVE.. IS IT A PROBLEM?  
  
The next morning Hermione had trouble getting up.   
  
' Get up, Hermione." said Ginny Weasly shaking her.   
  
" Leavemealone." Hermione Granger, a girl with brown bushy hair, grumbled pulling the covers over her head.  
  
' Hermione!" Ginny screamed   
  
" Huh! What, oh yes, Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed rising up in her bed very quickly as if a rocket had turned her off.  
  
" Hermione, wake up, it's past twelve." Ginny said tugging at the blankets.  
  
" What? Why is it so late?"   
  
" I dunno, you wouldn't wake up, hurry up so that we can go get lunch." Ginny said pulling the covers off of her.  
  
" Lunch? What happened to breakfast?" Hermione asked surprised  
  
" You missed it. Why didn't you wake up? That's odd." Ginny said staring at Hermione suspiciously   
  
" I guess, I overslept." Hermione said  
  
" Sure, you never over sleep. Tell me what were you doing last night?" asked Ginny  
  
" Nothing, I went to bed at the same time as you." Hermione said trying to sound convincing  
  
" Don't lie to me Hermione, I know your lying." Ginny said looking through Hermione's trunk and pulling out a pair of slacks and a tank top, since it was Sunday and there was no school.  
  
" I wasn't doing anything." she said putting her shirt on  
  
" Please, Hermione, who am I gonna tell?" Ginny asked pleading her  
  
" Well, I was doing some business." she stated  
  
" What type of business?" Ginny asked   
  
" Well, if I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone." Hermione noted walking out of the dormitory fully dressed and heading to the dining hall.  
  
" I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, Poke a needle in my eye." Ginny promised crossing her heart.  
  
Ginny Weasly was a well built 15 year old. She had red hair and green eyes. Hermione was a 16 year old girl who had turned from an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. She had brown bushy hair which made her look wild and careless, and if she wore jeans with a jean jacket she would look like a wild careless model.  
  
" For one, I saw you talking to Snape last night." Hermione said trying to tame her hair which never liked to cooperate with her.  
  
" You did?" Ginny asked her eyes bulging as she pulled out a chair ready to seat down at the table.  
  
" No wonder Snape asked me if I felt like if there was someone else there with us. Where were you?"   
  
" I was in Harry's invisibility cloak , I was on my way to sneak up on Draco."   
  
" Why?" Ginny asked  
  
" Desburindes." Hermione said pointing her wand at the table, waiting for food to appear. Magically, in one minute Hermione's food appeared right in front of her.   
  
" You know how I'm going out with Draco right?" Hermione asked  
  
" Uh Huh." Ginny agreed  
  
"Well, I saw him and I told him that I didn't like him and he was telling me that he loved me and that if I dumped him for Ron he was going to hurt me and Ron, so then I left to the common room to look for Ron and warn him and tell him that I loved him, but instead I found him fucking, Aidy Hakenili, you know that Hindu belly dancer, in his dormitory. He doesn't like me anymore and he found love in her, Well when I was in there, spying on them, this guy walked into the room and found them doing it, he walked out and said 'It's busy', then he asked me if I knew Draco and I said yes, that that was my boyfriend, and he said 'So you're the famous Hermione and he said that his girlfriend was cheating on him with Draco. Then he said that Draco had told his girlfriend to meet him yesterday night at the Astronomy Tower, so we went to go spy on them. " Hermione said.  
  
" Did you find out her name?" Ginny asked doing the same as Hermione to get her food.  
  
" Yes, her name was Samara." Hermione said flinching when she said the name.  
  
" Oh, how sad. That's not right. Hey is the guy-" Ginny interrupted her sentence and her face turned white  
  
"Umm... Hermione, look to your left, look who's coming." Ginny warned her.  
  
" Who?" Hermione said quickly turning to her left, she saw Draco approaching her.  
  
" Quick, here." Ginny said throwing Hermione a napkin.  
  
" What's this for?" Hermione asked staring at her in disbelief.  
  
" It's called a napkin, wipe your mouth with it, you look like a clown." Ginny said  
  
" Okay," She said quickly wiping her mouth as Draco approached   
  
" Why are you wiping your mouth, honey?" Draco asked.  
  
" Getting ready for a kiss?" he continued, "Anyway, you'll have to wait. Why don't we meet today at 3:00 at my common room, please be sharp, I don't like waiting." He said without letting her respond.  
  
Then he took Hermione's napkin, wiped his mouth with it, threw it on the floor and left leaving a faint smell of cologne behind.  
  
  
  
WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO  
  
" Ginny... what do I do? I don't want to meet him." Hermione said looking at Ginny pleading at her.  
  
" I have a plan, we'll go to the library and check out the Spells Book, so that I can transform into you and then I can meet him." Ginny said   
  
" Yes, but there's a hitch to this plan. I met the boyfriend of the girl that Draco is cheating on me with. We decided to partner up and get revenge on them. He said he liked me. I think he's cute too." Hermione said happily  
  
" No prob, I'm sure he will go on with us." Ginny said standing up and heading to the library.  
  
" Let's go look for him." Hermione said pulling Ginny in the opposite direction.   
  
Hermione and Ginny walked through Hogwarts for about one hour looking for Aidan, until they found him, in a room working out on the treadmill.  
  
" Hello, Hermione." Aidan Derringer, a cute boy with honey brown eyes and well combed golden brown hair said turning the machine off.  
  
" Sweet, since when do you work out with muggle machines?" Hermione asked impressed  
  
" I always had, like for a year." He said flexing his muscles  
  
" How did you find me?" Aidan asked  
  
" We were looking for you in different rooms and we happened to look in this one and we were looking for you because we need your help, we thought of a plan to get back at Draco and Samara."   
  
" Cool, wait, let me get my stuff and we'll go to the common room and you'll tell me all about it." He said running into a corner of the room getting a small bag and ran to the door  
  
" Ok ,lets go." Hermione said pulling his hand.  
  
" Go? To where?" Aidan asked confused.  
  
" Ok, well Draco asked me to meet him at his Common Room at three today, but-" Hermione interrupted herself to explain something about Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, Oh by the way this is Ginny, my best friend, Ginny- Aidan, a friend- and so we have to go to the common room." Hermione said introducing them.  
  
" A pleasure." said Aidan taking Ginny's hand  
  
" Likewise." said Ginny turning red, the same color as her hair  
  
" Like I was saying, she came up with the idea of transforming herself into me and we could put a camera in one of the robes and see what goes on." Hermione said grinning as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, with the Big Ben striking exactly 1:30.  
  
The three students walked in and settled themselves on one of the tables.   
  
" I'll be right back." Hermione said quickly as they were about to sit down.  
  
" Where are you going?" Ginny asked  
  
" You'll see." she said, and ran out of the door  
  
Hermione ran all the way to Professor Kinger's room, her biology teacher, and asked her for her signature. Then she ran all the way to the library showed the librarian the signature, headed to the Restricted Area, took out a really big, old and dusty book from the shelf. She checked it out and ran all the way to the Common Room.  
  
" I'm back." Hermione said as she opened the door.  
  
Immediately as she walked in Ginny began to sneeze. She was allergic to dust.  
  
" I went to the library and checked out the potions book, we have an hour to work on it." Hermione said throwing the book on the table, making Crookshanks, her cat, jump off in fear of being smashed by such a big book.  
  
" Okay, that was fast, did you fly? What do we do, now?" Aidan said surprised looking at his watch and smiling at himself.  
  
" No, I didn't fly, We have to start on the potion." Hermione explained opening the book to the index and looking for Transformation."  
  
" Ah Hah, here it is. It says that you need hair from the person you want to transform into. Some of their blood, or saliva, shark powder to mix it really well and...  
  
a picture?" she read.  
  
" I guess we have all that, but how are we going to get sharks powder?" Ginny asked   
  
" No need to worry, I have some left over from last time I did this with Harry and Ron." Hermione said running into the girls dormitory, looking through her trunk and coming out with a small bottle that had shark powder in it.  
  
She went to the closet pulled out a small cauldron, cut some of her hair, poked a needle into her finger and squirted some into the cauldron, she pulled a picture from her wallet and a bit of shark powder. She lifted up her wand and said " Relampigious Sanfeifd!"   
  
Magically a small juice began to form. Hermione took it out and put it into a small cup. She cleaned the cauldron with her wand and put it away.  
  
" That was the first half. Now we have to put a camera into one of my robes. Aidan that's your job." She said throwing one of her robes at him  
  
" Okay." He lifted the robe pointed at it with his wand and said " Infget Hermojebs!"   
  
Instantly a small camera appeared in one of the buttons. Everything was ready they just had to wait until three for the fun to begin.  
  
They all sat down and Hermione started to read the book. Then she screamed out and said, " It says that the potions will only last two hours so you have to make sure to be back by then, or else the potion will die and you will turn back into you."   
  
" Okay."   
  
The three waited until 2:50 rolled by. They all stood up. Ginny drank the juice and she instantly turned into Hermione. She changed robe's and was ready to go.   
  
" Remember, two hours." Hermione reminded her, sounding like her mom.   
  
Only two hours, thought Ginny, Only two...  
  
  
  
MEETING WITH THE DEVIL  
  
Ginny now Hermione walked confidently down the hall, heading to the Slytherin Common Room. On her way a hand reached out and pulled her. She turned around to see who had pulled her and she came face to face with Draco.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Aidan had both gone into the girls dormitory and they had turned on the TV. They were watching what was going on.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said to Ginny now Hermione.   
  
" What?"   
  
" I thought I'd come and find you first, because there is a lot of people at my Common Room and I didn't want you to get caught." Draco said, reducing his grip  
  
" Oh, well, where do we go?" Hermione/Ginny asked   
  
" I thought about us going to Hogsmead." Draco said, suddenly letting go and taking a hold of her hand.  
  
" That sounds good." Ginny/Hermione said thinking that was a harmless idea.  
  
They walked hand in hand to Hogsmead, Hogsmead was the schools town, it was where third years and higher could go there to just hang around. When they got there however, Draco held G/Hermione's hand even tighter. They walked by all the shops, restaurants and stores. Until they got to an old part of the town, all the shops were run down and not much was going on. Draco seemed to know where he was going. He pulled her into a certain shop.  
  
Inside the shop was old and run down. There were tools hanging from the ceiling, it was dark and gloomy inside. In one far corner there was a spiral staircase that led up to a second floor.  
  
Ginny/Hermione walked without resisting. Draco pulled her up the staircase. On the second floor there was only one door. He opened the door, the room was as big as the shop downstairs, inside was a big comfortable bed, a sofa in the center, throw pillows were placed artistically. The fireplace smelled recently lit, and there was a big walk in closet in the corner. The door was opened and suits were all lined in order. Dress shoes were all lined up on the bottom.   
  
It seemed obvious someone rich owned the room.   
  
It also seemed abvious that someone had been there recently.  
  
The real Hermione and Aidan were staring at everything in awe. They had never seen such a place before. They were watching everything the Ginny showed them through the camera.   
  
" It's cool, isn't it?" Hermione asked looking at Aidan  
  
They were both extended on Hermione's bed.   
  
Then Aidan stood up, took a hold of Hermione's chin and said, " Hermione, I like you and no matter what happens between you and Draco, I will always like you. I just want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?"   
  
" Aidan, I like you too. Of course." Hermione said  
  
" Okay then." Aidan said, and he gently leaned over and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
" Do you like it?" Draco asked G/Hermione   
  
" Yes, you lied to me you had this planned." G/Hermione said suddenly panicking  
  
" Well of course, I wanted our first time to be memorable." Draco said unbuttoning his cloak  
  
" Our first time? What do you mean by that?" G/Hermione asked.  
  
" Obviously you didn't think we were going to meet and talk. Or did you?" Draco asked  
  
" I didn't know what to think." G/Hermione said turning around and running to the door.   
  
But, Draco got there first he locked the door and threw the key into the fireplace.  
  
" What did you do that for?" G./Hermione asked looking at the fireplace longingly.   
  
" I don't know." He said  
  
" Now, let's have some fun." Draco said his gray eyes making him look evil. He walked to G/Hermione and tried hugging her. She pushed him away, and hid behind the sofa.  
  
"Stupid girl, I didn't bring you here for you to push me." Draco said  
  
He grabbed G/Hermione by the robes and he pushed her violently but gently onto the sofa. He threw himself on her and tried to kiss her.  
  
She jumped away and tried running to the door. Suddenly he reached out and pulled her by the robes, the robes gave away and tore falling into two pieces on the floor.  
  
This caused the TV that Hermione and Aidan were watching turn blank for a while. What had happened?   
  
" Aidan, what happened?" Hermione asked worried  
  
" I don't know, I'm sure it wasn't bad. Plus she's a big girl, she'll know what to do." He said and pulled Hermione onto the other side of the bed away from the TV and they started a game of wrestling.  
  
Ginny was really scared by now. She didn't know what to do. Draco had pulled off her robes, she was standing by a wall, and Draco was approaching her. He approached her and started to kiss her passionately. She was wearing a white very thin blouse that showed her breasts very much. This made Draco want her even more. He kissed her on the lips. then her neck...  
  
Meanwhile, Aidan started kissing Hermione on the lips, then on her neck...  
  
G/Hermione had given in. His kisses were too much for her. She was only Ginny a 15 year old girl that was about to make love to a 16 year old boy. She couldn't hate him, she was not Hermione. She was Ginny in Draco's arms. She was many of the girls that were in love with Draco.  
  
She stole a glance at the clock it read, 3:30, the time had gone by slowly. Her time would be up at 4:52.   
  
Draco took off his shirt revealing a muscular chest, then, he pulled off G/Hermione's shirt. This was Hermione's body with Ginny's mind. What he saw made him happy, he pulled her shirt off and two breasts bulged forward she had a very decent size if breast, they were peachy. He took off her bra, she was now in his trance, she was giving herself all to him. He pulled her bra off, and her breasts lunged forward teasing him as he held them in his hand. Her nipples were soft pink and they were so delicately made. Draco felt that he was committing a sin just looking at Hermione. She was full of surprises. He didn't care, he pulled of his pants threw them on the floor, they hit G/Hermione's robes which were on the floor, he was now standing only in a pair of black silky boxers. G/Hermione was standing with her shirt opened and a small skirt.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the TV turned back on with Hermione and Aidan. They were kissing and stopped abruptly. The screen came into view and they stared into the TV. They saw a pair of white legs and a wooden leg of the bed. There was a piece of clothing lying near the camera.   
  
They came to the conclusion that the white legs belonged non only to Draco, and the G/Hermione's robes were on the floor.   
  
Hermione became traumatized, she wasn't having sex with Draco, but her body was.  
  
Draco raised G/Hermione's skirt and he put his hand on her thigh. This made G/Hermione moan. She looked at the clock which read 4:14, she had some time left.  
  
She pulled herself onto the bed and Draco went after her. He pulled her skirt up again and slowly caressed her leg.  
  
They started kissing again when suddenly the clock struck 4:30, G/Hermione yelped making Draco think that she was enjoying this moment. He grabbed her by the thighs even harder and jumped on top of the bed, grabbing her hair and tugging at it making her scream.  
  
G/Hermione was scared by now, she tried pushing Draco off her but he was too heavy.   
  
"Draco, I have to go I told Professor Kinger I'd be there at 5:00 to get tutoring."   
  
G/ Hermione said with tears in her eyes and getting really nervous as the clock read 4:38  
  
"Hermione, don't worry, tell her you couldn't make it." Draco said trying to convince her.  
  
" No, I can't, we have a test." she said really scared   
  
" Okay, fine, when will I see you again?" He asked worried   
  
" I don't know" G/Hermione said, grabbing her wand and saying a curse to fix her robes and get her clothes on.   
  
Then she ran out of the room and hurriedly as she was running halfway through Hogsmead she transformed into Ginny. She turned back and saw Draco run out he ran past her saying, " Move out of my way Weasel." and ran looking for Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
SHE'S GOT THE BODY DON'T YA THINK?  
  
The next morning during breakfast there was a rumor going around about Hermione. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, the Hall hushed up. All eyes were on Hermione.   
  
"Why is everyone looking at you 'mione?" Ron asked her  
  
" I don't know, maybe I got prettier and they are just noticing it." Hermione said trying to joke around, trying not to think about the day before.  
  
She sat down down between Ron and Harrry and was about to order her food when a pale hand put a strong grip on her shoulder and a mature voice said, " Hermione, I need to talk to you." Hermione looked up and was looking into Draco's cold gray eyes. He looked so angelic with a streak of evil in his face that made any girl want him more than an ice cream on a hot summer's day. His hair was combed back the usual way, but today his hair was curlier than it had been on other days.  
  
" Yes, what is it, Draco?" Hermione said rising from her seat looking at Draco straight in the eyes.  
  
" Come with me." he said leading her by the elbow to a far corner of the Hall. All eyes were on both of them.  
  
" Remember, yesterday, how I almost shagged you? Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I went after you yesterday after you left and I didn't find you? Where did you go?" He asked   
  
" Didn't I tell you that I was going to tutoring with Professor Kinger?" Hermione said remembering what Ginny had told her, but she hadn't told her that they almost shagged. That little girl, thought Hermione, she'll pay for it.  
  
" Oh, and by the way Granger, I love those nice rosy nipples of yours." Draco said looking straight at her chest. Then walked away without saying good-bye.   
  
He left Hermione scarlet red and wondering that sometimes Draco could be so confusing, sometimes she didn't know if she loved him or not. No. She hated him, but no, she liked Aidan, and that, was more than anything she wanted in this world  
  
Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down right in the middle of Harry and Ron who were having a gross conversation about Lavender and Pavarotti, who were the two hottest girls in the school other than the, Hindu belly dancer, Aidy, according to those two.  
  
" Hey Hermione, what size bra do you wear?" Ron asked staring at her in the chest.  
  
" And, why precisely should I answer that?" Hermione said getting red and staring at Ron in disbelief as if whether to smack him or not.  
  
" Well, because Lavender wears 34B, and Pavarotti wears a 36B, and we want to know if that's big, so well compare them to yours." Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
" I don't know if I'll tell you or not. And how did you find out what kind of size they wear?" Hermione asked looking down at her own shirt. " They are kinda shy to expose their identity." Hermione continued laughing.  
  
" Hermione, please, please, I'll do anything, if you tell me. We were looking through their lingerie. Lavender wears thongs and Pavarotti wears hipsters, it's okay they've got the ass anyway." Ron said almost getting on his knees.  
  
" No! Are you gonna buy them a bra for Christmas? Why didn't you look through my lingerie? Of course you wouldn't have found underwear, I don't wear any." She asked teasingly  
  
" Maybe, and I'll buy you one too, if you tell me your size. I always knew you were a wild thing not wearing underwear, I could see you're round ass when you wear those skin tight jeans but it's not as big as Lavender's or Pavarotti's it works though, I think that's why Draco wanted you." Ron said.  
  
" Okay, I wear a size 38B, and if you do buy me one DON'T buy me a padded one. I have them as big as it is. As for my ass, I got more than many girls I like it, I don't like wearing undies I never did." Hermione said laughing, and then she spotted Ginny coming. She stopped laughing abruptly, she stood up and left as Ginny said " Hi Her-"   
  
"What's with her?" Ginny asked confused  
  
" I dunno, she was laughing really hard a minute ago." Ron said also with a confused look on his face, " Maybe she had to go pee, she was laughing so hard."  
  
" I'm going to go talk to her." Ginny said worried and left to go find Hermione.   
  
What could be wrong with her? What?  
  
CONFRONTATIONS & SOLUTIONS  
  
Ginny ran in the direction that Hermione left and saw her enter the Gryffindor Common Room. She ran after her and when she reached the common room she heard the door of the girl's dormitory slam and a bed squeak. A confused Ginny walked into the dormitory and saw Hermione crying on the bed. She sat at the end of her bed and asked her,   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong, why are you crying?"   
  
Hermione looked at her with puffy eyes, and said, "How come you never told me that you and Draco almost shagged?" She said with hurt in her eyes.   
  
" Hermione, I- I - I didn't mean that, It just happened, and I thought that, well that it wouldn't matter, you know." Ginny said suddenly feeling very guilty.  
  
" I trusted you, when I saw your robe fall, I saw clothes and two white feet, I didn't think you were actually doing that." Hermione said, " And you know what else he told me? He said, 'You have very nice rosy nipples'"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny burst out laughing, he actually told you that?  
  
" That's not funny, Ginny, he said it like it meant it, and I didn't feel very comfortable." Hermione said.  
  
" Look, I'm really sorry, at that moment I felt that I was 15 year old Ginny and not you. Understand, I was in the arms of the hottest boy in school, I couldn't resist." Ginny said sadly.  
  
" I believe you, I felt the same way the day, I first met him. I couldn't believe it. I guess, I understand you then. Although, I don't know if I can face him now that he has seen my body." Hermione said  
  
" Well, you could just shag him and get it over with." Ginny said with an evil look on her face.  
  
" You think, I should?" Hermione said a grin spreading over her face.   
  
" Oh, of course, and spread the meanest rumor that he has a small Mr. Billy." Ginny said planting the idea *smack* right in the middle of her brain.  
  
" Ginny, you're a genius." Hermione said smiling widely.  
  
" Oh dear goodness" Hermione said jumping off her bed, sending Ginny flying across the room, " We have to go to our classes."   
  
" What do you have now?" Ginny asked picking herself up, off the floor.  
  
" I have Potions, with our favorite teacher, Severus Snape and the great Slytherins themselves." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in disgust.  
  
" Oh, you'll have Draco, so you can ask him to meet you somewhere and you can shag." Ginny said blushing at the thought of her best friend shagging Draco Malfoy.  
  
" I'll see you later." Hermione said walking out of the common room, heading to her Potions class.  
  
  
  
SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT? IS THAT THE QUESTION?  
  
During Potions class, Hermione kept turning back at Draco, he would look at her and smile, kind of seductive, and throw the chair back and cross left leg over his right thigh. She couldn't take her eyes off him, the way his blond hair shined in the room, since there was no light, the only light coming through was a small window that allowed air in and out, he looked so sensual. She thought about what she would wear, when she was going to shag with him. She would wear her black thong, with her push-up bra, that made her breasts look bigger than they already were, then she would wear that burgundy low-cut shirt that was kind of soft and fluffy, with skin-tight blue jeans that-  
  
" Daydreaming? Are we Miss Granger?" Snape interrupted her thoughts  
  
" No, sir, I was just thinking of what you were saying." Hermione replied, lying awfully  
  
" What was I saying Miss Granger, since you were analyzing so deeply." Snape said burning his eyes into hers.  
  
" Why don't you continue with the lesson." A voice said coming from the back of the room, interrupting the conversation " Some of us do want to learn, and don't want the class interrupted by someone that doesn't pay attention. Professor Snape." The voice said belonging to non other than Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
" I quite agree, with you, Mr. Malfoy, twenty points awarded to Slytherin, and five taken from Gryffindor." Snape said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with a proud look and muffled a laugh with the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
What is wrong with him? Thought Hermione, confused, not knowing what to say to him.  
  
Hermione took a piece of Parchment and wrote; Draco,  
  
why did you do that? It wasn't very nice, that was mean. Why did you do it. Write Back   
  
Hermione  
  
She took the paper and threw the paper, making it land right in front of Draco, startling him. He opened the paper, reading it very fast, and looked at Hermione with his gray eyes, making her spine shiver and all tingly. He wrote back; Hermione,   
  
I saved you from making a fool out of yourself I know you weren't listening to a word you Snape was saying. Anyways he only took five points away, you'll gain them from Mcgonagal you always do anyways. So why don't you meet me today after class?  
  
- Draco  
  
Draco threw the paper back at Hermione, making a small noise as it fell to the floor. Snape turned to the direction it came from and looked at Harry.  
  
" What, was that noise, Potter?" Snape asked looking at him with hatred.  
  
" I'm sorry Professor, I dropped my parchment on the floor." Harry said sounding very believing.  
  
" That, will be ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class, maybe next time you will be more careful and not disturb my class, in the middle of a lecture." Snape said this time with a proud look on his face.  
  
Harry annoyed took the Parchment and threw it in Hermione's bag, telling her so.  
  
Hermione read it and said wrote back; Look Draco, I know you saved me but still, you keep causing us points. Anyway, it doesn't matter anyway. Actually, I was thinking why don't we meet tonight at 11:00 at the Astronomy Tower, and have a little fun you and me. Alone. I really want to kiss you and well you know.   
  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione threw it and, Draco caught it this time, he read it, nodded and crumbled the paper up, throwing it in the fire place.   
  
That afternoon, after all her classes, Hermione went to the girls dormitory and put on her black thong, with her skin tight jeans, then she put on the push-up bra, with the low-cut shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked according to her good, the pants showed off her firm thighs and her butt was round with the thong she was wearing, the shirt showed off her torso curves. The pants were really low-cut, and the shirt was a midriff shirt so a little bit of cleavage was showing which made her look really sexy.   
  
She changed out of the clothes putting it all together and putting it on top of the trunk. She put on regular clothes and headed down to the Hall to have dinner.   
  
LEAVE HER ALONE WILL YOU?  
  
" Hey Hermione, were did you go?" Ron said happy to see her, since he hadn't seen her for such a long time since breakfast that morning, and she had left without saying goodbye.   
  
" I had remembered I had homework to finish and so I had to go do that." Hermione said lying quickly, but failed turning the same color as Ron's hair.   
  
" "Mione, tell me." Ron said crooning, using a nickname he had made for her.  
  
" Please don't call me and I can't tell you it's kind of personal." Hermione said turning around quickly.  
  
" Hermione... what wrong." Ron said with a hurt look on his face, and put his arm around her shoulder. " Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked  
  
" It's not that I don't trust you, It's just that, well, you wouldn't understand." Hermione said pushing his arm off her shoulder.  
  
" Does it have something to do with Draco? I'll beat him up for-"  
  
" What did you say, Weasly?" Draco said as he walked into the dining Hall  
  
" You heard, there's no need to ask." Ron replied trying to sound tough  
  
" No, there's no need to ask, but I can tell you, that you're sure asking for it. And I'll sure be glad to give it to you." Draco continued looking at Ron with his gray eyes with no expression in them what so ever.   
  
" I'll take you anytime." Ron said making his hand into a fist, " I'd sure love to put some color into that pale colorless face of yours." Ron said getting red with anger  
  
" Oh, yea, well I wouldn't want to look like a Weasly and have anything red on me, when I'm a Malfoy, people with class." Draco said with a sneer.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll just punch you in the nose and make you bleed." Ron said sounding dumb not knowing what to say  
  
" I'll sock you back." Draco said defensively  
  
" You wouldn't dare, lose your dignity in front of all these people, now would you Malfoy." Ron said a little too fast.  
  
" Why? worried Weasel? Trying to gain some dignity of your own, by making me loose mine." Draco asked  
  
" No-" Ron said  
  
" I thought so, you don't have any, you're those lower class human being." Draco interrupted and walked away throwing Ron a look that said...'This isn't over'  
  
" Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked exasperated   
  
" I dunno." Ron said confused himself  
  
" Now, he probably thinks that there is something going on between me and you." Hermione said annoyed and irritated at Ron debating with herself whether she should slap him or not.  
  
" Well, there isn't, okay." Ron said a little too fast, but he was thinking, oh Hermione I love you, you don't know how much but you mean everything to me and I wanted to show you what a man I could be by facing Draco off.  
  
**Hey everyone soree for not introducing myself. I'm Dracolicious, I LOVE DRACO! I do not own any of the characters if I did I'd own Malfoy. Although, I created Samara, Ms. Kinger, and Aidan.   
  
I just uploaded this chapter #9 and #10, hope ya like them. PLZ Review, PLZ....!**  
  
THOSE STAIRS I DON'T LIKE THEM  
  
" Ron." Said Hermione  
  
" What?" asked Ron mad at her for saying that to him.  
  
" I'm sorry okay. I really-"   
  
" It doesn't matter, anymore." Ron interrupted her and walked away.  
  
There goes the guy that I wanted. Thought Hermione sadly.  
  
" Hermione!, Hermioonee!" Screamed Ginny  
  
" What?!" Hermione snapped  
  
" Did you talk to Draco?, Are you guys gonna-"   
  
" Yes, I did, and Yes we are going to, well whatever you were going to say." Hermione said as a matter of fact.  
  
" Cool, well... um... so what are you gonna wear?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Something that will take him a long time to get off me." She answered.  
  
" Oh, let's go eat, okay." Said Ginny  
  
" Yes, lets" She said  
  
They both went walking to the Gryffindor eating table and   
  
sat down with their classmates.   
  
" Desburindes" said Hermione pointing at the table doing her usual routine.   
  
Magically the food appeared and Hermione and Ginny enjoyed their dinner meal.  
  
One hour later, both girls headed up to their dormitory. As they were walking up the stairs, the stairs decided to move.  
  
" Damn it. Where are we going to go now." Hermione said, annoyed and worried that her date with Draco wouldn't work out.  
  
" I don't know but if these steps loose me, I'm going to go crazy." Ginny said  
  
" Oh Shut up." Hermione said stepping off the stairs that had stopped abruptly.  
  
" Hermione, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked  
  
" I don't know, but let's go." She said pulling Ginny's hand  
  
They walked through a walkway that was dimly lit, with torches, there were about ten knights all standing in a row, they seem to have been eyeing Hermione, but that was immpossible because the knights were supposed to be asleep.  
  
" Hermione, I'm scared." whimpered Ginny sounding like a little girl and squeezing Hermione's hand even harder.  
  
" Don't worry." Hermione said walking straight.  
  
Suddenly they walked smack into a big wooden door. There was no way to go except back or in.  
  
Hermione turned back and realized that there was another door at the other end of the hallway and that was about it.  
  
" We have to go in." Hermione said knowingly  
  
" Okay." Said Ginny  
  
Hermione tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Okay. Thought Hermione. She took out her wand and pointed at the locked, "Alohamora." She said  
  
The door swung open and both girls walked in.  
  
Inside there were three rooms. The first one was scarcely furnished. There was a couch in the farthest corner of the room. At one end was a fireplace and at the other end there was a very big closet. In the center there was a small table which had two goblets on small silver plates. At the very front there was a desk full of papers.   
  
Both girls walked through there until they saw a green door next to the couch. It opened smoothly and they walked in. This room looked like a typical bedroom. It had a four post bed with a canopy on top in the center of the room, there was a dresser with a mirror. A closet and a small table. There was another door next to the closet. As the girls were walking across to it, they heard several voices.   
  
" Kathy, you don't understand." A voice said  
  
" What is there to understand?" said another voice  
  
"That Potter boy is not supposed to be alive." The first voice said  
  
" He is a nice boy." The second voice said  
  
"I know that, and it's true, but you know that Voldermort sent you to come and destroy him, it's up to you, to make good use of the opportunity that has been given to you, or else you know that he will kill you."   
  
"I can't. I just can't." Kathy, the name of the person belonging to the second voice said.   
  
"He is a very powerful boy, he is smart and has courage." the first voice said. "There is only one way to get to him." The voice continued  
  
" How?" asked Kathy  
  
" Through that red head, that, that, that Weasly and the smart girl, Granger, and his girlfriend um.. the other red head, Ginny. We have to find out a way to hurt them so that that will hurt Potter even more." The voice said  
  
" I don't think so, I like those kids. I can't, I'd rather die than them."  
  
" Then I'll do it myself." the voice said, nearing towards the door that Ginny and Hermione were standing at.  
  
" Let's go." Hermione whispered and grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran all the way to the stairs.  
  
They ran down the stairs until they reached the second floor.  
  
" Cool we found our way back." Ginny said relieved that their fear had led them to the right path.  
  
" Who do you think that was?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
" I don't know, but all I know is that they are after Harry, you, me, and Ron." Ginny said. " And that is not good."   
  
  
  
**It's me again. Hope ya like this. Again I don't own anything or anyone here, if I did, you'd noe who it would be. PLZ Review. **  
  
GETTING READY... FOR WHAT? LET'S FIND OUT.  
  
"We have to go warn them-" Hermione said  
  
" Okay let's go." Ginny said pulling Hermione by the arm.  
  
" I can't, I have to go get dressed, I'm meeting Draco remember?" Hermione said walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" Password?" The fat lady sang as the girls reached the common room.  
  
" Giggly Fish." Hermione said, as the portrait swung open.  
  
" Fine, go get dressed, we'll tell them tomorrow." Ginny said walking into the Common Room.  
  
" Where were you both?" Asked a worried Harry as they walked in. It was obvious he had been waiting for them.  
  
The common room was filled with people doing homework playing wizard chess, playing, dancing, talking, or just relaxing.  
  
" Oh, that's easy." Ginny replied  
  
"The stairs decided to move around and so they lost us." She continued.  
  
" So where did you end up?" Harry asked curiously  
  
" Nowhere in particular, just a boring hallway, which led us to another staircase, which led us to here." Ginny lied.  
  
"Oh ok that's enough I suppose. Hey wanna play a game of Wizard Chess?" Harry asked Ginny changing moods in a blink of an eye..  
  
"Sure why not?" Ginny said  
  
" How about you Hermione? You play winner." Harry said  
  
" No, I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep." She said  
  
" Okay, as you wish." Harry said  
  
Hermione went up the stairs into the girls dormitory. Fortunately it was empty. Hermione ran to her trunk pulled out the clothes and put it on. She put her clothes on, and put her robes over that.   
  
She pretended to go to sleep. Then she heard professor Mcgonagal.  
  
" Okay, time for bed, everyone to sleep." Girls filled into the dormitory, they changed, washed their teeth, said their good nights and went to sleep.  
  
An hour later, after everyone had fallen asleep, Hermione stole a glance at the watch which read, 10:48,   
  
She'd be leaving now. She got off the bed slowly and stood up.   
  
She tiptoed out of the girls dormitory and into the boys dormitory. She spotted Harry's favorite Quidditch player Viktor Krum poster he was sleeping which worked out perfectly well she walked over to his trunk. She opened it, and right on top was his invisibility cloak. She grabbed it, closed the trunk trying her best not to make noise. Walked out, and headed down the stairs. She reached the door and opened it. She could hear Mcgonagal snoring.   
  
" Psst..." whispered the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
" Where are you going?" She asked  
  
" Oh, um... I'm going to go meet my boyfriend." Hermione admitted.  
  
" UUUU, I'm telling, I'm telling, I'm telling." She taunted  
  
" No don't, I'll tell you what happens." Hermione said trying to make the lady keep quiet.  
  
" Okay, you better." She said and went back to minding her own business.  
  
Hermione put the invisibility cloak on. She was now on her way to meeting Draco and having the time of her life. She was going to loose her virginity to Draco Malfoy. The hottest boy in the whole damn school.   
  
** Hey every1, it's time. I just did this one, man I'm tired. Finals are coming up. sux doesn't it. Well this is the chapter that you have all bin waiting for. ( I hope). This chapter is a little to intense. It contains graphic sex scenes. PLZ don't think I'm some kind of perve, it just goes with the story, it's necessary. The story would be nothing w/out it. No need to be over 18, just be mature and you'll get it. PLZ review if anything is wrong, or if it's too intense. I was kind of worried about posting it up. But I guess it's necessary. REVIEW!**  
  
IT'S TIME TO RUMBLE  
  
Hermione walked slowly, and carefully up the stairs making sure that she didn't trip over anything. It took her about twenty minutes to walk up all the way to the Astronomy Tower. When she got there, it was empty. She looked at her watch and it read, 11:13. He'll be arriving soon, she thought. He didn't have an invisibility cloak, and he didn't want to get caught walking in the hallways at 11 in the night.   
  
Suddenly a figure emerged from the stairs. It was Malfoy, he had arrived. His hair and face glowed with the way the moonlight shone through the small slit window, it made Draco look sensual.  
  
"Hi Draco, I thought you wouldn't come." Hermione said  
  
" To miss an opportunity like this, is to be seriously crazy." Draco said gasping for breath.   
  
" You mean to miss an opportunity to see my breasts again?" Hermione asked  
  
"Did we come here to chit chat or are we getting down to business?" Draco asked getting annoyed.   
  
All he wanted was to fuck Hermione, get it over with, break up with her and treat her like shit.  
  
That was Draco. An asshole.  
  
"Why don't I start." Draco said volunteering himself.  
  
"Sure go right ahead." Hermione said, all she wanted was to fuck Draco, dump him and spread the meanest rumor about him. Samara, she'd deal with later.  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione and took her robes off. Then he asked her to model for him.  
  
She walked up and down the hallway, swaying her hips in a seductive way with every step she took.  
  
Draco could not believe at the secrets her body had hidden within those awful school robes. The way her hips swayed with every step she took and the way her butt stuck out with those skin-tight jeans she was wearing. Then there was the shirt, it stuck to her torso like a gum sticks to the sole of a shoe. Her curves were inevitably noticeable, her breasts were taunting him as they bounced up and down with every step she took. Hermione was a package full of surprises, and Draco was going to enjoy some of her body.  
  
Draco then grabbed Hermione by the wrist and threw her gently against a wall. He kissed her on the lips ever so passionately, both moving their lips at the same rhythm, tongues darting back and forth through both mouths. Then Draco moved his lips and kissed her on the neck making her throw her head back, he lowered his mouth onto her chest kissing her with hot steamy kisses, then he took a hold of her breasts, with both hands cupping them. He left go of them and headed down trailing passionate kisses down her torso.   
  
Then he pulled Hermione's shirt over her head and started kissing her soft mounds. He then made his way to her back with his mouth and started unbuckling her bra. The bra released the pressure holding the breasts. He took it off of her and started caressing her breasts. Her skin felt so silky under his fingertips. He then grabbed Hermione and pushed her onto the floor.   
  
Hermione was now lying on the floor, Draco started trailing hot kisses down her stomach, until he reached the hem of her pants. He stuck one hand into her pants, he started feeling around until he reached a special spot, then he felt Hermione tense up. He pulled his hand out, and pulled her pants off. She was now half naked wearing only a thong.  
  
He didn't bother pulling her thong off, he just pulled it to the side and stuck one finger into her. He heard her moan with pleasure and started moving the finger in and out of her body in a rythmithic way. He then got on his knees and started eating her up. She moaned even harder.   
  
After minutes of teasing Hermione, Draco decided to take his pants off. He pulled them off, revealing a very firm thing.  
  
He then took a hold of Hermione's hand and ran her hand all around his thing. Then he took Hermione's thong off, and opened her legs. He connected his body with hers and started moving in the same rythmithic way as before.   
  
He then lay down and grabbed Hermione and placed her on top of him, he then moved up and down. Hermione moaned with pleasure and said his name so many times.  
  
By this time they were both tired.   
  
Draco took Hermione off himself and stood up.  
  
He pulled Hermione off her feet.  
  
"Get dressed." He said handing her, her clothes.  
  
" That was great." She said   
  
" It was." He agreed  
  
"We should do it again sometime." She said  
  
"I don't know we might get caught. But yes, we should." Draco said falling in love with Hermione, realizing that no girl made him feel that way. Not even Samara. He wasn't going to hurt her, he realized he didn't appreciate her, and that if she was that gorgeous and loving, why should he have her. For Draco it was a sin to even look at her. He'd have to dump her for her own good, and for himself too. He loved her and had to let her go, when she loved him he didn't want her, now he wasn't going to hurt her. But he couldn't love her she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin, he was a pureblood and she half muggle, and the most important thing was that he was a Malfoy.   
  
They both got dressed in silence.  
  
" I'll see you around, and don't tell anyone about this." Draco said and left disappearing down the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs, she headed to her common room, whispered the password groggily.  
  
" How was it?" Asked the fat lady  
  
" I'll tell you tomorrow I promise." Hermione said  
  
" Fine, be that way." The fat lady said, stuck her chin out stubbornly, and swung the portrait open.  
  
Mcgonagal was still snoring.  
  
Hermione tiptoed into the boys dormitory, went to Harry's trunk, folded up the cloak and stuck it in.  
  
She then went to the girls dormitory, looked at the time, it read, 12:46 a.m. it had taken her one hour to do what she had to do. She then took her clothes off, put it in the trunk, changed and went into a deep sleep. She was tired after a hard night's work.   
  
Next morning Hermione was really sore and she couldn't get up.  
  
Ginny who was anxious to know what had happened the night before kept asking Hermione how'd it go.  
  
" How was it? Did it hurt? Did you like it?" She kept asking  
  
"It was great, no it didn't hurt at the time but now it does and yes I loved it." She answered  
  
"Where are you hurting?" Ginny asked 


End file.
